Network selection and switching technology is one of the key technologies of mobile communication network. In a traditional network selection and switching technology, a decision of network selection and network switching is made based on Reference Signal Received Strength (RSRP) or Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ). However, in some scenarios, for example, when user equipment is moving in high speed, or when there are multiple network coverage areas or network interference complex areas, the traditional network selection and switching technology based on RSRP and RSRQ may not provide an optimal network selection and switching scheme that satisfies various user requirements.